earth1414fandomcom-20200213-history
Witch
A witch is a person with the ability to use witchcraft to affect change. Most of the times, witches receive their powers through their genes, but it is possible for a human to develop the ability to practice withcraft and become a witch, albeit in rare cases. These humans who learn to practice witchcraft become the first witch of their bloodline. The origin of witchcraft dates back to the beginning of the Earth itself. Since then, witches have existed for millenias, passing down their knowledge and skills through generations in family lines. Contrary to popular belief, witches do not receive their powers from demons, nor do they worship the Devil. Instead, many witches are (supposed to be) "Nature's servants" and use their powers to protect the innocent and to make the world a safer place, although there are witches who decide to go against nature and use their powers for evil. Nature It is every witch's responsibility to maintain the balance of Nature. The balance of nature is intimately tied to one's spiritual relationship with the Earth, and the idea that all living things (e.g. animals, humans, plants, etc.) are considered sacred, as they are all different aspects of nature. However, some witches do not abide by this rule of maintaining the balance of Nature and use their powers for darker purposes. Not all witches that do not maintain the balance of Nature are evil. Similarly, even though dark magic goes against Nature, it is a misconception that witches who practice dark magic are evil. Witches can tap into dark magic for benevolence. However, due to the fact that dark magic is known to corrupt the practitioner by distorting the human perception between right and wrong, most practitioners of dark magic become malefic over the course of time. Because the creation of Vampires is against Nature's will, witches who are turned into Vampires lose their ability to practice magic unless they were previously affected by the Reversal Curse. Ability to interbreed Since witches are still considered to be subspecies of the species Homo sapiens, they are able to interbreed with other witches or non-witches. Breeding with a normal human would produce a witch offspring, but in rare cases for reasons unknown, the witch gene may skip a generation. The Reversal Curse Using a specific sigil that reverses powers and with a specific ritual, a witch can be cursed to lose their magic. The sigil reverses powers, so a witch's ability to generate magic is reversed to become the ability to absorb magic. They lose their ability to generate magic, but if given a magic source such as another witch or a talisman containing magic, they can absorb the magic and use it. The Reversal Curse makes a witch lose their powers, which means that they technically no longer are Nature's Servants. This creates a loophole, allowing these witches to retain their siphoning powers when they become vampires. They can then siphon magic from their vampirism as an endless source of magic. Powers and Abilities Many witches specialize in a specific element or a specific ability. The Summers witches specialize in manipulating fire and as such are skilled in fire spells. The Jensen witches specialize in telekinesis and are a lot more skilled in telekinesis than other witches. The Rayne witches specializing in drawing power from sacrifice. Ice Prime specializes in manipulating ice and cold and is very skilled in ice spells. However, it is not uncommon for witches to not specialize in anything and be as good in every aspect of witchcraft. Fundamentally, witches are able to cast spells, brew potions and drawing power from nature, elements or other beings. * Channeling: The ability to empower oneself by drawing power from nature (such as celestial events), elements or other beings to perform greater magical feats and cast stronger spells beyond that which one is usually able to accomplish solely with their own innate power. * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells or perform rituals to change or control events. * Telekinesis: Most, if not all, witches have the ability to move things with their minds. The strength of this power will depend on how powerful the witch is. * Elemental Control: The ability to control elements of fire, air, earth and water. * Aneurysm Infliction: The ability to inflict excruciating migraines through magical means. *'Divination:' The power to divine future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. Every witch has some degree of divination. Some witches are extremely skilled at divination. Witches that are psychics are able to call for premonitions at will and have precise intuition. They can divine future using tarot cards or by focusing their power using a crystal ball. Weaknesses * Disbelief: The act of denying or disbelieving in one's potential could cause a witch to inadvertently suppress their magical power. * Lack of concentration: A witch must concentrate while casting their spells and using their powers. If a witch cannot concentrate, their powers will be ineffective. * Emotions: Every witch's powers are tied to their emotions. A lack of control of emotions will cause witches to lose control of their powers. * Herbs: Ingestion of certain herbs can prevent witches from using magic for an undetermined amount of time. The Lobelia flower prevents concentration and the practice of magic and can be used to weaken a witch as one would weaken a vampire with vervain. A certain herb can suppress magic when ingested. * Magic: Witches are still susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. They can be harmed by another witch, or even cursed. * Mortality: Despite their mystical attributes, witches are still human and share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, snapped neck, etc.) * Overexertion: The excessive use of magic could lead to disorientation, nose bleeds, unconsciousness, and if taken to the extreme, death. * 'Magic Overload: '''A witch can only channel so much magic at once. If supplied with too much magic, witches can be disintegrated from the inside out. How Witches work All normal witches can generate magic on their own. They possess ''the spark, which is their personal magic source that can be inherited by their descendants. They can tap into external sources of magic such as dark magic. If supplied with excess amounts of magic, they will be disintegrated from the inside out. If they channel too much magic, they will overexert themselves and injure themselves. While being supplied by too much magic and channeling too much magic can lead to death, these two are very different things. We can understand how witches work by using an analogy. A witch's capacity is like a sealed glass jar. Since witches generate magic naturally, the glass jar will be, by default, slightly filled. The glass jar can be filled if you gain access to other supplies of magic, such as if you steal another witch's powers or if you absorb a magical artifact's powers. As witches become more powerful, the jar becomes larger and the default amount of magic they generate increases for example, from 1kV (kilovolts) per minute to 2kV per minute. Although witches constantly generate magic, their jar will not increase further than a certain amount. For example, a witch generates 2kV of magic per minute. Their jar will be capped at 2kV assuming they have no other sources of magic. This is a feature of indefinite magic sources. The same cap theory applies if one steals another witch's powers. Once the jar reaches its maximum capacity, any more magic would just cause the jar to explode and shatter, just like how the witch would disintegrate from the inside. Using magic is just like doing sports. If you use too much magic, it is just like if you sprint too fast — you would overexert yourself which leads to injuries or in extreme cases, death.Category:Species Category:Supernatural